What if
by itwasinevitable
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots based on scenes in the show. For example: What if the kitchen scene in season 1 episode 12 'Fool Me Once' ended differently? What if Piper and Alex were both buying liquor in Queens on Piper's furlough? Or what if Alex decided to confront Piper in a Litchfield shower stall about Piper being the reason Alex was thrown back in prison?
1. Chapter 1

_**What if the kitchen scene in season 1 episode 12 'Fool Me Once' ended differently?**_

While Piper was trying to fix the toaster in the kitchen, Alex walked by eyeing Piper closely while she brought clean towels into the room. "Hey", Alex said.

"You know what's overrated? Toast", Piper said with a frustrated tone to her voice. Alex walked towards Piper confidently and approached her with a low voice. "Wanna fuck in the pantry?

"Hey", Piper answered while flipping Alex off with her head. Alex walked behind Piper while Piper said: "Get out of here. You're gonna get a shot." Piper looked to her right to try and see what Alex was doing. Alex moved her head closer to Piper's ear while she said "I'm serious." She wrapped one hand on Piper's waist while she moved her blonde hair out of Piper's neck with the other. "I was so afraid about you finding out the truth, but now it's out and it's okay."

She pressed a soft kiss to Piper's neck. Right on the spot where she knew Piper's knees would go weak. Piper closed her eyes shot at the feeling of Alex's lips in the right spot, but at the same time she still tried to remember that she was mad at Alex for naming her in the first place. "It's kind of a rush", Alex said while she moved her hand from Piper's waist to her boobs and squeezed her right boob shortly before moving both hands over both breasts and back down to her waist, one hand lowered and stroked her mound.

"Cool thing about sex in an industrial kitchen is there's a ton of margarine in here." Alex kept talking into Piper's neck and Piper kept making angry faces at Alex attempts to have sex with her. "Stop it Alex".

"Come on, babe", Alex said while she moved her hands to Piper's shoulders and pressed her mouth to Piper's ear while saying: "Let's celebrate how totally fine you are with everything". Piper: "You're freaking me out." By this time it was clear that Alex was trying to get angry Piper to appear. She didn't stop. In fact she spoke again while Piper was trying to get out of Alex's hold. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"I said stop it", Piper answered again. Alex: "What? Can't a girl be totally overcome with desire for someone who's being so cool and so forgiving?" At this Alex put her hands under Piper's shirt to feel her boobs. Now she had Piper. Piper turned around in her hold while saying "We're not okay."

There she was, angry Piper. "This is not fine", Piper said while moving her hands back and forth between to two of them. "Good. Now we could talk about it", Alex answered the blonde. "Is that what this is about?", Piper asked Alex. "Yeah. That's what this is about." Alex practically screamed at the blonde. "You find out that I personally got you thrown in here, at the exact moment your manicured fingers were, like, closing on the yuppie brass ring, and somehow you don't have a problem with it? You are so full of shit." Alex got interrupted by her last word by Piper pushing her hard. "Fuck you!" Piper shoved Alex again while screaming "Fuck you, Alex. You want me to be angry. Well, guess what? I'm really fucking angry, because I love you, Alex. I love you and I fucking hate you." The words spat in Alex's face. "I have really been trying to keep my shit together, but if you really need to see me.. Hulk out over this..", she said while she gave Alex another push.

Piper wanted to walk away but Alex grabbed her by her left wrist and turned her around to face her. Piper was about to really throw a tantrum this time, but Alex wouldn't let her. Piper was red faced and nearly sobbing, screaming and throwing her limbs around at this point, trying to get out of Alex's hold. Alex just hold her wrist tighter and wrapped Piper tight in her arms. At first Piper tried to get out, but after a few moments and inhaling the scent that was purely Alex, she couldn't help but calm down in her arms. Alex arms around her always used to calm down Piper back in the day when she threw tantrums at Alex. Most of the times it was for the fact that Alex was flirting with yet another mule. It always ended up in them desperately fucking each other in the best ways. Angry sex was so much better than regular sex.

Alex had Piper exactly where she wanted her. She didn't expect Piper to scream at her that she loved, but also hated her. Of course she expected the hate, but to hear it just now it really seemed to sink in. Alex always loathed Piper for leaving her in Paris when her mum died. But she also loathed herself for being the one who drove Piper away in the first place.

When she was being truly honest with herself, she hated herself more for the fact that she made Piper leave, than hating Piper for leaving her. She realised now that if she ever wanted to have another shot with Piper, she needed to apologize for all the shit that happened all those years ago. It was clear that Piper hated herself for leaving Alex the way she did. Alex always let Piper hate herself for it. She never once acknowledged that things perhaps would have been different if she chose Piper over the cartel.

All Piper ever wanted was Alex. Just Alex, not the money, the jewellery that made up for all those times being alone in all those cities. She just wanted Alex.

"Piper, I want you to look at me. I have to tell you something." Piper just buried her face deeper into the crook of Alex's neck. "Piper, open those blue eyes I love so much and look at me please", Alex said with a soft, pleading tone while she tilted Piper's face from her neck and brought her face up by her chin so that they could look into each other's eyes properly.

"I'm sorry Pipes….." Piper seemed to be confused by Alex words. She seemed to understand that this wasn't a sorry for right now, but for much more. Alex saw the confusion in Piper's eyes and tried to speak up again while a lump was forming in her throat.

"I'm so sorry I fucked up all those years ago. I never ever should've let you carry to bag of money in the first place." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "You were always pretty clear that you didn't want to be involved and I involved you anyway."

Piper's face expression was blank and impossible to read for Alex. All those years ago Alex could read Piper's face like the back of her hand. She knew when the blonde was sad, disappointed, happy, exited and of course she knew when the blonde was mad at her. She recognized the 'lust' look in her eyes as no other. She always knew when she'd been neglecting her girlfriend for too long and wanted Alex's attention. She knew when the blonde would want her to fuck her hard and fast, or when she wanted Alex to make love to her. There wasn't a face expression in the world that Alex couldn't read of Piper's face.

Maybe she indeed changed after all those years, because at this expression Alex seemed to be lost, and not only for words.

Piper seemed to be moulding over thoughts and answers in her head. Alex thought she saw anger, disappointment, but also a hint of appreciation and love. The last two gave her courage to speak up again.

"I know I've always been mad at you for leaving when you did. Okay, it wasn't the best time to leave, it still isn't. Sometimes I'm still so pissed at you for not even being there as my friend. I still think I deserved that much. But I guess I also understand you had to leave when you did. I'm sorry I never said that before. I'm sorry I never said I was sorry before. I'm sorry for letting you take the blame for everything. I'm sorry for naming you. But I'm also not sorry for meeting you in here again. I love you….so so much, Pipes. Please forgive me for being a fuck up all those years ago, and just now for telling you I didn't name you?"

All this time Piper was looking into Alex's green eyes and couldn't help but drown in them. All together with Alex apologies, her head seemed to be spinning by so many thoughts thrown in together. She didn't even think about Larry for another second until then.

Larry had left her. Alex was being all honest here, so Piper knew she had to do the same. "Larry left me", was the first thing she said after Alex apologies. Alex face seem to fall. "No, please don't be sad Alex. What I was trying to say is that him and me are over." Piper placed her hands on either side of Alex's face and stroked her cheeks softly with her thumbs. Piper spoke up again. "There's a thin line between love and hate Alex. Being in this place made me hate you for a lot of things. It also made me realise that I was still in love with you. After all those years, but even during those years apart."

"I never fell out of love with you Alex. I will never fall out of love with you." She looked her ex-drug-smuggling-girlfriend in the eyes. "I love you Alex Vause. Please make me yours again."

 _I hope you all like the concept 'What if'. I will be posting one-shots here from time to time. The one-shots will be based on the scenes in the show. I have not abandoned my other story 'It happened one night'. I will be posting new chapters soon! Thank you so much for reading my story. Reviews are very much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_**What if Pennsatucky wanted to kill Piper by locking her outside while it was snowing on Christmas evening?**_

Perfect smirk in place Alex came walking into the prison library. "Well isn't it the invisible woman." While Piper was working through law books and taking notes, she looked up at hearing Alex's low husky voice into her direction. "One intense talk about the future and you disappear on me."

Alex went to sit down next to Piper at the library table. Piper felt so guilty she couldn't even look Alex straight in the eye. "Not a shocker, but… I had gotten my hopes up," said Alex.

"I'm getting married." Piper tried to say with a straight voice, more like she was still convincing herself of this fact. "You've been getting married since before you got here." Alex chuckled. "This is not news. Say what you really mean."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Maybe even like it was the last time. Piper spoke up. "I pick him. I pick Larry." Alex turned her head and nodded like she was processing the news for herself. If it even was news. She already knew it was all too good to be true. "Of course you do," she answered the blonde.

"I love you too" Piper tried. "But we both know I don't have the balls to a free fall through life with you." Alex answered: "No, you don't." Piper again stared at Alex, her eyes watered as she spoke again. "At least I made a decision, right? Aren't you proud of me?" Piper thought back to the moment in Alex's bunk when Alex told her that she was brave. She never heard anybody say that about her and even now she was still aching for Alex to feel and say good things about her.

"Piper.. Fuck you."

"Alex" Piper tried again..

Alex: "Listen, Yes.. You have made a decision. So here is what it means going forward. You may not come running to me again. Not with your problems. Not with your love. Not with your need or sadness or anger, or even your laundry when it's not specifically your laundry day…. You, may never come to me again. Ever."

Piper stared blank at her books while Alex gave her one last look and got up to walk away and leave Piper for good.

All through the day Piper was getting more anxious about the various attacks or attempts to.. someone was trying to pull at her. When Tastee found a rat with a short note on her locker Piper's final reaction was. "I bet this was that crazy fucking hillbilly."

All the while Alex also had a pretty unnerving day. First she was visited by Piper's fiance Larry, who she had to convince about Piper's bullshit behavior. At one point she even told him that she couldn't survive another spin on her merry-go-round, and if he was up for another round then she told him to enjoy the ride.

Piper still didn't believe the murder treats up until Pennsatucky came up to her in the showers. When the fucking hillbilly tried to attack her with a toothbrush/knife made out of a razor blade, she could only come up with one solution: Alex.

Alex was still trying to convince her friends that she was done with Piper. So she took her chance when Nicky offered to give her certain 'Christmas present' and she let Nicky fuck her behind the mood board she made for Lorna.

Even though the whole time she could only think about Piper. She wondered if there would ever be a moment when she would not be thinking about Piper while fucking girls. She knew it wasn't much better before prison. Even in those eight years of silence she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. She tried everything, at one point avoided fucking blondes all together, but even that didn't help. As soon as she closed her green eyes, her blonde, blue-eyed ex-girlfriend popped into her head and didn't leave until she almost always screamed out her name. Which brought her into a lot of awkward situations with girls who weren't named Piper. And guess what? No one was ever named Piper..

When Larry later that day made up his mind after talking to Alex, Piper had to hear him break off their engagement over the phone. After she tried running to Alex. Of course the brunette wouldn't give her the time of day and told her to fuck off too. Now she was truly alone. Alone, vulnerable and about to be killed by that hillbilly Pennsatucky.

Piper saw no reason to stick at the cafeteria after the last song began. Little did she know that her killer was on a warpath and decided to follow the blonde outside. When Piper shoved the door of the prison open and walked outside she didn't glance back until she heard the door klick into a lock.

Piper immediately ran back to the door and tried to open it. But of course she couldn't. This was it.. she thought. This is how it is going to end for me. She had lost every person that she loved and was now freezing to death outside, but also still inside prison boundaries with the barbed wire staring her right in the face while she tried to accept that fact that this was really it for her.

All the while inside Nicky was struggling with her own little love triangle. She may have fucked Vause behind a mood board, but she still wanted Lorna to be hers. She was still love struck for the brunette with her endless love for red lipstick. After the Christmas party everybody went back to their bunks to talk and 'party' some more. Because it was Christmas evening, the guards weren't that strict and allowed the inmates to go to sleep much later than normal. After a few hours she decided to sneak out of the room to get some air into her longs. When she arrived at the backdoor she saw that the door was locked. She didn't think much of it, unlocked the door and took a few steps outside into the snow.

It was colder than she first expected. She put her hands together to try and warm them up when she took in the sight of Piper's body lying in the snow. Why the fuck was the blonde lying there? Like it wasn't cold enough outside by just standing on your feet. Had the blonde lost her mind? She was lying in the snow face down. It looked like a few moments ago she was still making snow angels, but at some point she just stopped and fell asleep in the snow or something.

"What the fuck are you doing down here blondie?" Nicky asked Piper. When Piper didn't respond Nicky slowly walked towards her and threw a snowball at her to shake a reaction out of the blonde. When Piper didn't move or react, she knew there was something going on. She sat down next to Piper on her knees in the snow. She moved Piper's blonde hair away to look at her face. Her face was too pale, almost blue. It looked like she didn't just lay down into the snow a few minutes ago, but far longer. She immediately turned Piper's body around to pick her up into her arms and bring her back inside.

When Nicky and Piper almost arrived at Piper's bunk, everybody was staring at them, including Alex Vause. She was staring at her ex-girlfriend's body who was being carried by her friend. Piper was freezing and not moving, at all. Her face was blue and did she see this right? Piper's fingers were almost icicles. After a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Nicky, Alex got her body to move from her position and ran over towards Piper's bunk.

Nicky already made sure Piper lied down on her bunk but she was waiting for Alex to decide what to do from now. It was a miracle that no guards came to see what all the commotion was about. Red and the girls quickly sent all the others away, so to the guards everything seemed to be normal.

When Alex arrived at Piper's bunk, she immediately went to lie down next to her former girlfriend. She had taken care of Piper for many years, so she knew exactly what to do. First, she needed Piper to get out of her wet clothes. When she was finished undressing the blonde, Nicky tried to give her a new set of clothes for Piper but Alex ignored them. Instead she sneaked under the blanket with Piper to get rid of her own set of clothing as well. When Nicky looked at her with raised eyebrows, she said: "Just shut up will you. She needs skin to skin contact, she'll warm up faster that way." Nicky chuckled at this. "Whatever you say Vause." After that Red made Nicky stand outside the bunk as a guard and Alex solely turned all her attention to the blonde woman lying next to her. Piper still didn't open her eyes, but already was getting a little more color on her cheeks. After a few minutes of absolute stillness between the two, Piper started trembling and her blue eyes opened and stared into the pair of Alex's green ones. So it wasn't all crazy that Piper just assumed that she was in heaven instead of waking up and actually staring into Alex's eyes - which was heaven to Piper.

When Alex realized that Piper was opening her eyes, she spoke softly to the blonde. In the past few minutes she herself realized that she pushed Piper away when she needed her the most. Just like Piper did to her all those years ago. She also realized that if it wasn't for Nicky, maybe Piper wouldn't be here just now. "Hey.. kid." She purposely chose to use her favorite nickname for the blonde, so that Piper would immediately know that she wasn't still mad at her. Piper was still trembling, so she wrapped her arms a little tighter around her thin frame. Piper's face turned full blown red when she felt Alex's nipples harden against her skin. She looked down and saw that she and Alex were totally naked under the blanket, inside prison while not everyone was asleep yet. Alex saw Piper's blue eyes widen and her face turn red and couldn't help but smirk. "Relax, this isn't one of those dreams where you walk inside the high school naked, kid. Just take your time and try to remember what happened tonight, okay," she spoke while she stroked the blonde's cheeks with her thumb.

Alex couldn't believe her body right now for reacting the way it was to Piper in this moment. This was not the fucking time to get turned on by the blonde. But of course.. it was impossible for her not to get all hot and bothered while lying down naked next to her beautiful ex-girlfriend, whom she still loved with all of her heart. While her mind was still trying to wrap around that fact, her body already seemed to have made up its mind and decided to let the blonde woman next to her know that Alex was still completely hers if she wanted to.

All the while Piper was watching Alex and it seemed like something was eating away at the brunette. This was totally not the time to confess anything but Alex couldn't help herself when she blurted out "I let Nicky fuck me earlier today… After you came running to me and I told you to fuck off." Alex diverted her face towards the wall when she spoke. She couldn't even look at the blonde when she confessed her actions. She spoke again and didn't see Piper's eyes water at her confession. "I'm so fucking sorry Pipes. I should've never told you to fuck off.. but I didn't know okay. I didn't know what was happening to you." Piper's body seemed to warm up in record speed and she threw a tantrum at Alex she didn't even know she was holding in. "What the fuck Alex. I'm lying here after almost fucking dying outside in the snow and you just decide to tell me now that you let our friend fuck you earlier today? Well, congratulations Alex. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, please get your naked disgusting body out of my bed. Did you.. fuck Alex… did you even shower after… before you put your arms around me again?" Piper tried to wiggle her way out of Alex's arms, but Alex didn't let her. "I was so fucking pissed at you Piper. So pissed for you not picking me.. again." At this Piper looked down. She knew she had hurt Alex a lot.. again. And for what? For a safe life with Larry.

When she was lying in the snow outside, her life flashed before her eyes and she didn't want anybody else but Alex. She should've known earlier. All her life, since she has met Alex, she never wanted anybody else. Just Alex… and here she was, alive and lying in her prison bunk next to Alex.

Meanwhile Red spoke to the guard on duty that night and was successful in her mission to convince the guard to let Alex spend the night with Piper. The rest of the women in prison seem to have forgotten the incident and were already fast asleep.

Piper regained her normal color and temperature by now and seemed completely healthy again. Alex couldn't believe what was happening when she felt Piper bring her hands down to Alex's sex. She kept staring into Alex green eyes when she spoke: "I don't want Nicky Nichols' fingers to be the last ones inside you, Alex. I want to be able to say that I was the last woman inside Alex fucking Vause, for the rest of my life." Alex smirked at Piper's words. "Is this some fucked up proposal Pipes?" Of course Alex wasn't looking for sex in this situation so she grabbed Piper's hand and put them over her heart. "Piper, I'm serious. I fucked up big time." Piper interrupted Alex. "Alex, I know. But I also meant what I said. A few hours ago I thought I was never going to see you again. So right now, all I want to do is make you mine again so tomorrow morning I can look Nicky fucking Nichols into her eyes and not be overwhelmed by sadness. You know I was never good at sharing you, my Alex."

 _So this was chapter two of 'What if'.. I hope you will review this story. Also ideas for what if's based on the show are very welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_**What if Alex decided to confront Piper in a Litchfield shower stall about Piper being the reason she was thrown back in prison?**_

While Alex was lying in a bunk again she faced the wall because she simply didn't want to let the other prisoners know that she had fucked up again. That she was back in prison on mother's day of all days. What would Diane think of her now? She chuckled at the thought alone. When Red was trying to get rid of her pills for headaches, Alex decided to gladly take them and numb the pain of her black eye a bit.

Lorna, Nicky and Piper were standing in line with their trays to get some food. Piper was watching Nicky as she was trying to smooth talk Lorna. "Your hair looks nice like that." Nicky tried. "Oh, you noticed." Lorna answered while she brought her hand up to touch her hair shortly. "Oh honey. Yeah, well, I'm glad to see you keeping yourself up, doll. No one likes to see a beautiful ripe fruit just wither on the vine," Nicky answered. "You like my ripe fruit?" Lorna asked her. Nicky scoffed "So sweet, so juicy." Piper at this point didn't know where to look and tried hard to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Oh, as if the smell of this dinner isn't making me feel nauseous enough," Piper said.

Nicky Nichols turned her head and spotted Alex entering the cafeteria in her orange suit. "Well, maybe you'd rather talk about vegetables huh? Like your favorite stalk of celery that just walked in." Piper also turned around at Nicky's words and saw Alex looking around disgusted by all the people in the prison. Or more disgusted at herself for being in here again. Piper walked towards her fast and wrapped the brunette into a tight embrace. "Hi."

"Inmate, no touching," it sounded on the background. "Yeah, inmate. Let's just keep it orthodox," Alex said. "What happened? What are you doing back here." Alex couldn't believe the words that came out of her former girlfriend's mouth. What happened? What the fuck happened? You happened, she thought. Still it felt so good to feel the blonde close to her and be able to touch her again. "What happened to your face?" She heard Piper ask her. "Just a little trouble in lockup. I was in a mood. I forgot that you should let crackheads have their way."

Piper: "Well, yeah. Crackheads.. Wookiees.. you know, you gotta let 'em win."

"What… did you do?" Piper tried again without looking Alex in the eye. She knew if she would look her ex-girlfriend in the eye, she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and keep lying to her about the reason why Alex was back in prison. "This is so unbelievably embarrassing." Alex was trying to let Piper feel guilty, so that she would spill her guts already and they could move on from there. "Come on." Piper tried.. "Like anybody in here can judge."

"How am I back here?" She decided to throw this question towards the blonde. When Piper ignored the question by asking her the same one, she decided that this was it for now. Alex walked away and went back to her bunk.

She left Piper dumbfounded in the cafeteria. Later that day Piper decided to take a shower just before dinner. She always liked to shower at this hour. The guards weren't as strict because their shift was almost over and the other inmates were almost always doing other things, so she practically had some alone time in the showers. At least.. that's what she thought.

While Alex did her best to avoid the blonde all together this day, she couldn't help herself but be aware of Piper's every move in that same day. So it didn't go unnoticed by her when her former girlfriend sneaked of towards the showers. Maybe the best way to get the truth out of Piper was to confront her about it like she did in the kitchen when Piper had found out that Alex named her.

Alex decided to grab a towel out of her locker and went straight for the showers. It wasn't hard for her to find the stall in which Piper was showering because she was the only one there.

She grabbed the shower curtain with one hand and pushed it aside forceful. Of course Piper didn't expect the action and almost jumped at hearing the curtain being moved. "Jesus," she practically screamed. Alex chuckled "No almost.. it's me, Alex." Without even looking at the blonde she hang her towel onto the little hook and started to get rid of her own clothing. Piper tried to cover up her private parts with her arms. When Alex noticed this, she laughed again. "Real mature Pipes. You know I've seen you naked a million times before right?" She asked the blonde but didn't wait for her answer when she spoke again. Piper couldn't move her hands just yet because she was too caught up by Alex's naked body in front of her. Alex was still dry up until this moment. Piper on the other hand was dripping, of course from the shower, but she also felt a familiar wetness forming between her legs. Alex's body always had that effect on her.

Fully clothed Alex was beautiful to her. Other's might see the brunette as sexy or hot as fuck because of her attitude towards woman, or her low husky voice. To Piper she was all those things and on top of that she the most beautiful women she had ever seen. But Alex naked… was a whole other story. Piper understood that Alex's exes would still be hung up by the brunette even after a long period of time. She didn't like it one bit.. but she understood. She was that woman once, before prison. To have the privilege to drink in the sight of Alex's naked body… wasn't something you could easily forget, or maybe not even forget at all. That much seemed clear to Piper when she was still bluntly looking at the naked curves on Alex's body. When her blue eyes reached the taller girl's chest, Alex's smirk grew even wider if that was even possible at this moment. Also Alex knew what kind of effect she could have on women. She didn't care about it one bit, except for when she saw it happening to Piper.

She didn't quite understand what all the commotion was about though.. sure she had quite large tits and curves in all the right places but when she looked at Piper she couldn't imagine a woman in the world that was more beautiful or sexy. At least.. according to her. So when Piper removed her hands from her private parts Alex had a chance to drink in the sight of her ex-girlfriend once again. She remembered all the things she would do to that body before prison. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile when she remembered their fucks in the shower from almost a decade ago. She would give just about anything to give in right now and take one of Piper's erect nipples into her mouth. She knew the blonde was confused, but also very turned on by her. She could practically smell Piper's arousal from a mile away… that's how invested she used to be in keeping the blonde satisfied sexually. She wished that all those years ago she would've been able to keep her satisfied in other areas too. She let her mind wander towards the life they could've had if she wasn't to stuck up into the cartel and saw that her girlfriend was unhappy at the time.

Alex shook her head to keep those thoughts from her mind and concentrate on the task at hand. She wasn't here to fuck the blonde, or maybe she was.. Why else would you confront your ex-girlfriend about something in a fucking shower.. naked. Jesus, she really didn't think this through. Oh well.. might as well get it over with so I can feel that beautiful and hot as fuck pink nipple on my tongue and lips. Jesus Alex. Get yourself the fuck together and talk, RIGHT NOW!

So that's what she did. Or at least.. she thought she was. Piper however didn't receive the sounds as talking, but as screams. The brunette was screaming at the blonde at this point. Her body was too worked up from being in a small space with Piper while being naked, she couldn't keep herself in check. "Why did you do it," she spat at the blonde. "Why did I do what?" Piper mumbled the words. "You know what.. don't play dumb with me Piper. I know you had fucking Polly Hobby throw me back in here.. You probably did it to get even right? Guess what Pipes, we're even.. so what do you want to do now?"

She was already passed the point to hear the blonde woman out. She didn't care about her answers anymore, she just wanted to fuck her. So she decided to not wait for an answer from the blonde at all and she took that nipple that she was staring at earlier into her mouth. She pushed Piper against the wall and sucked on her nipple hard. Piper couldn't move, speak or think.. so instead she let out a low moan, which pleased the brunette to no end. She let go of Piper's nipple with a loud pop and brought her face towards Piper's ear. "Is this what you wanted? You wanted me back here so I could fuck you?" Piper just kept moaning due to Alex's sexy voice. "Answer me Piper! I swear to God that I will stop and take care of my fucking self in front of you if you don't fucking answer me right now." Cursing Alex always turned Piper on more if she was already aroused. So she growled when Alex kept cursing into her ear.

But Alex wasn't a woman to back down from her word. So when Piper still didn't give Alex an answer, she took one step back and brought her hand to her own sex. She spoke to the blonde again. "I'm so fucking wet for you Piper. All you had to do was answer me and I was ready to give you what you wanted.." She spread her lips by stroking two of her fingers through her own folds. This couldn't even be called wetness anymore. She was dripping and she was determined to let the blonde in on that fact. She brought her two fingers to her own mouth and sucked them loudly. Piper let her mouth fall open to the action and a wining sound escaped her lips. Without a warning of any kind Alex brought her two fingers back to her pussy and entered herself forcefully. She moaned at the feeling of being filled, even if it was by herself. Piper couldn't stand the sight much longer without participating so she tried to find her voice and speak up.

Any minute now…You just have to say a few words and then you can dive between Alex's legs to taste her. Grow the fuck up Piper and speak.. damn it woman, speak. She thought to herself. Alex was already touching her own tits by now and was bringing herself closer to an orgasm as we speak. She knew that Alex was doing everything in her power to make herself orgasm as fast as possible, because she wanted to make Piper feel left out. And she knew that the blonde hated to feel left out, to be ignored. Alex's moans kept growing louder and higher and just when she thought that Alex was about to cum, she found her voice.

"Yes," she spoke. "Yes. I wanted you back here so that I could be with you again. Yes, I'm a fucking lying manipulative selfish bitch for it." It was Piper's turn to not wait for an answer from Alex. She got on her knees and immediately wrapped her lips around Alex's clit and sucked it hard into her mouth. She didn't even have time to push her fingers into Alex's opening because Alex was already cumming into her mouth, not that she would complain about that. She just wanted to taste Alex and Piper always got what she wanted…

 _Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites on the previous chapters. I hope you all like this one as well! Let me know what you think. Still suggestions are very much appreciated, I will not forget them and try to write them all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What if Piper and Alex both ended up buying liquor in Queens on Piper's furlough?**_

Piper had a tough time wrapping her mind around the things that already happened during her first hours of furlough. She was collected at Litchfield by her brother Cal, had seen Larry, drank a decent coffee, went to her grandmother's funeral and almost had sex with Larry in the bathroom.

It was safe to say that she didn't see that last one coming and didn't exactly had that one in mind for her time out of prison. After, more like during, a weak attempt of sex with Larry he had told her that he slept with someone else. After she asked he had told her that it was someone she knew.

After she didn't even try to think about who it could or would be. She knew that Larry and her were over, but that didn't mean that the prick could stick his dick into someone else right away. She knew that thought was selfish though. She herself didn't even last a month before she jumped Alex's bones in prison. Now she couldn't anymore. Alex had fucked her over. Again. Of course she had fucked over Alex many times but that didn't mean that this time was different..

They hadn't seen each other in eight years before prison.. Weren't you supposed to become wiser with age? Because that sure as hell wasn't the case for her and Alex. It didn't matter how much older they had become. Fireworks still went off when they were in each other's presence. Sometimes it was good, oh so good.

Piper never had anyone better than Alex, ever. She knew that there would never be anyone better than Alex. Before prison she'd like to think that she was at peace with that fact. Now, not so much. She loved but mostly hated the fact that after all these years Alex still had this hold over her. That she was still in control of not only her body but also her heart.

Other times.. Times like these they were the bad kind of fireworks. The fireworks that went off too early and that shot in all the wrong directions.

When Alex was released from prison the first few days back in Litchfield Piper tried to deny that Alex being gone affected her in anyway. Right away Nicky had known that this was all just a facade which Piper was sporting. She knew from the start that by the reuniting of those two that they never were again able to face that much time away from each other ever again.

That possibility was ruined when Piper had her first taste of Alex again after eight years of going without it. After eight years of imagining and panicking when she realized that she couldn't quite get a hold of how Alex tasted or how she smelled. She hated those times before prison when she would wake up at night all sweaty next to Larry because once again she had a very vivid dream of her bad ass ex-girlfriend. She hated the fact that after such a dream it was almost impossible every time to get back to her own life with her boyfriend. She hated the fact that every time, every dream it became more and more impossible for Piper to ignore Alex. She might not have been there in real life.. but she sure as hell was still very much in Piper's life.

After the encounter with Larry in the bathroom and Cal and Neri's sort of wedding Piper decided to skip the rest altogether and just make the most of the rest of her furlough. Even if it meant being alone, not being around her friends and family. She didn't know where the hell her best friend was during all of this but right now she just couldn't care less.

She figured she could just as well visit Red's store because she didn't know where else she would be welcome or at home at this moment. She was walking around in the dark looking for the space with the name that Red scrabbled on a piece of paper. Just like everything else in her life right now also this place was a goner.

For quite some time Piper just stared at the empty store which was sealed with gates and the 'for lease' sign was displayed at the front. She just wanted to forget everything right now. To forget everything that happened since that Alex was released if she was really being honest with herself. So she walked to the nearest liquor store she could find.

It turned out that prison was something that Piper could survive.. but she'd rather survive it with the love of her life than without her. And the realization of this seemed to sink in just now. She was going to have to survive prison without Alex. And after prison? She didn't have a place to go. She couldn't go back to Larry and Alex had fucked her over.. _Oh what a life._

When she turned around with a bottle of booze in her hand she thought she was really losing it because no one other than Alex fucking Vause was standing in the store. _Or wasn't she?_ She must be really losing it because that was impossible! What would Alex be doing in fucking Queens? After she stared about a minute into the green eyes of her ex-girlfriend Piper made a run for the door.. _Because really this couldn't be happening and she couldn't believe that her love for the woman went as far as seeing her in real life even if she wasn't there. She didn't drink enough to have these kind of hallucinations right?_

Just as she was about to open the door and leave the liquor store someone grabbed her by her wrist. The person made her turn around and now she really stood face to face with Alex. At least.. she thought she was. She still wasn't sure if the woman was real or if this was just her fucked up mind playing tricks on her. But that _thing_ that was standing in front of her spoke and the noise that came from those beautiful lips was indeed the low and husky voice of her ex-girlfriend, her Alex. And that is exactly what she first said to the woman. "My Alex."

At that Alex smiled genuinely. The kind of smile that Piper missed the most about her. Not that infuriating but incredibly sexy smirk that was displayed on her face most of the time. It was true. If anyone had a right to sport such a smirk on her face it would be Alex, but still.. when she saw Alex smile like this she knew she saw the real her. Piper's Alex. _Because Alex never really was herself except for when she was around either her mum or Piper, and that would never change._

Piper shook her had to get rid of all of those thoughts and tried to focus on what was happening. "So, you want the long version or the short version," Alex asked her ex-girlfriend. Piper's anger flared at that question all of the sudden. "I want the short version you have one minute."

"Oh, so it's like that huh?" Alex asked Piper. "Fuck yes Alex, it's like that. I'm on fucking furlough because my grandmother died. Up until now I didn't get to enjoy the little amount of free time that I have.. so you have exactly one minute, starting now."

"Jesus Pipes, Celeste died? I'm so sorry." She was cut off by Piper at that. "Yeah, yeah. You're sorry, what else is new?" Alex just rolled her eyes because she was pretty sure that at this moment she still thought that Piper had to be the one that was sorry for picking Larry.. not the other way around.

"Look Piper… I was facing more time than you. My lawyer told me that my testimony would put Kubra away for sure… and that I could walk that same day."

"Congratulations. Your lawyer is a better lawyer than Larry's dad."

"No he isn't. He was wrong. Kubra walked."

"What?"

"There was a mistrial. Some dumb fuck mishandled the evidence. He's out."

Piper was trying to wrap her head around this new information as fast as she could. She wanted to ask what Alex was doing in Queens then. She wanted to ask her if she was safe. She wanted to worry about her. In fact, she did worry about her. But she also really wanted to ask this.

"So I'm the only one who went to prison?"

"I tell you that Kubra is free after I testify against him, and that's all you have to say?"

"Well, I mean, they're protecting you, right?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah… they're protecting me. There's around-the-clock surveillance."

Piper looked relieved at Alex words. "And by that, I mean I see my probation officer every week for about twenty minutes."

"Oh, my God, Alex." Without thinking Piper grabbed the hands of her former girlfriend and at their hands touching she immediately felt the familiar spark between them as well. But still this was not a time to focus on the fact that she still felt like this being around Alex.

Suddenly all the worry that she earlier felt towards Alex didn't seem misplaced at all. The brunette was not exactly on the run for Kubra but she wasn't safe either.

"Alex are you serious? Alex, you shouldn't be in New York. You should be in fucking Nevada or… or Argentina or something."

"That's fine. Thomas Pynchon hid in New York for years, and Queens isn't that bad. No one comes to visit, but it has pretty good Greek food. Besides, if I wouldn't be in Queens.. I wouldn't have run into you just now." Alex quirked up her eyebrow the way only she could.

It was clear to Piper that Alex was trying to talk over Piper's worry. Normally she wouldn't have any of that but Alex's close proximity together with that quirked eyebrow was definitely working for Piper. It was definitely doing something to her.

Piper was still holding Alex's hands and at this point Alex had started to stroke her thumb over Piper's hand. Just like she always did those many years ago and like she had started doing again during the short time they were together again inside Litchfield. It was a feeling in which Piper could get lost easily. This time was no different. She had about eleven hours left for her furlough and meeting Alex here wasn't something she had foreseen, but right now? Alex felt like a Godsend.

She knew they had a million things to talk about but she also knew spending the rest of her furlough with Alex would be a lot better than she had planned for herself until now. Flashes of Alex and Piper having sex on every surface in Alex's former loft spun through her head. A small smirk appeared onto her lips and in return Alex sported a smirk for herself. At the look on Piper's face she knew the blonde was thinking about them having sex.

She mastered reading Piper's every look years ago and in prison she found out that she was still very capable of reading Piper. Although she knew all of this she still decided to ask Piper about it. "What are you thinking right now?" She looked at Piper seductively and before the blonde woman could answer she spoke again: "Because I am thinking that you are thinking about me… naked… with you… naked... on top of each other in a place where we don't have to be quiet and we don't have to worry about any guards walking in on us." She smiled widely at Piper and hoped that she didn't overstep any boundaries by bringing up her sexual urges around the woman which she so clearly hurt by leaving her in prison while she was out. They weren't even talking for a good ten minutes before the sexual tension between the two women was obviously flowing freely.

Alex could see the hurt over Piper's face all to clearly though, but she could also see that the blonde was desperately searching for things that made her feel free for as long as she was. She knew that she could provide that for her. She knew that she owed Piper that much. And who was she kidding? She was desperately in need for Piper herself.. she always was from the moment she met her in that bar all those years ago.

She decided to take her chances on this one. Staying in this store was no option and leaving Piper right now was definitely not an option for her. "Pipes.." She decided to use the nickname for the woman that she still loved with all of her body, mind and soul. "I know we have a ton of things to talk about still. I also know that you're mad that I'm out and you're still at Litchfield.. but still; you're on furlough and all I want to do is spend you're free time together. Just you and me. I care about you and even if you don't want to believe it.. I love you, so fucking much. Babe.. please come home with me and we'll figure all the rest out later…..PLEASE."

Alex was begging at this point and she couldn't care less. The worst of it all was that she absolutely didn't know if there was even the need for her to beg Piper to come home with her. She knew for sure that she definitely saw lust in Piper's eyes but it was still Piper's furlough, the little free time that she had left and she had to choose that she would want to spend that little time with Alex.

What Alex didn't know was that for Piper this was a no-brainer. Yeah she was still pissed at Alex for fucking her over again. Yeah she didn't know whether she could trust the woman that was standing before her.. but still. On the stand she vowed that Alex was the love of her life. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever.. she admitted that not only to other people but also to herself.

Alex couldn't have said anything that made Piper want to be with her any less really. Alex was still the love of her life and she could think of a million reasons other than that to also spend her left over free time with her ex-lover.

She was sure that Alex would be capable to fuck her brains out. She was sure that with Alex she would laugh until they couldn't stop. If they would argue it would be so good and so hard that eventually they would always end up having make up sex. And there wasn't a thing in the world that was better than the makeup sex between Alex and Piper.. well except for maybe their love sex. Which of course they wouldn't admit but they simply loved each other so much more than they would ever care to admit.. but then again maybe this time was different. Maybe this time Alex would speak her mind and Piper wouldn't be afraid to tell older woman just how much she was in love with her all those years ago and how that love never, not even in the slightest bit, went away.

"Let's get out of here, Alex." Alex just stared at Piper as if she didn't believe whatever she just heard. "Come on Alex.. Lead the way, will you?" Piper held her hand out for Alex once again and she waited patiently for the older woman to be ready to grab it.

Alex's apartment in Queens was indeed anything like her loft all those years ago. She didn't own any luxurious furniture and her four poster bed was replaced by a small double bed. But still, to Piper this was heaven and being with Alex only made it better. The brunette woman wanted to talk to Piper before they would even start to get completely comfortable around each other again. But Piper had other things on her mind. By now she had about ten hours left before she would have to go back to Litchfield and she wasn't planning on spending those hours talking which would end up in fighting with Alex.

Piper walked towards the bed and let her body fall onto it head first. "Ugh this surely feels like freedom to me. I can't believe I have to go back tomorrow." She kept laying in the bed and tried not to let those thoughts get the best of her. But seeing the situation of course that was pretty difficult. "Pipes do you want something to eat or drink?" Alex just kept pacing around her own apartment, not really sure what to do next. "Nope I'm good. I had enough to drink earlier and I'm not hungry for food. Will you just come here, Alex?"

The blonde woman always knew the most fun ways to turn Alex on. _Not hungry for food… really? Like Alex didn't understand what that really meant._ "Not hungry for food huh?" She asked her former girlfriend.

"Nope, just you. After all these years it's still you, Alex." She hoped that the older woman understood the real and heavy meaning behind those words. She hoped that this time Alex understood that this was Piper being completely honest. Not afraid of what losing Larry might do to her former life. Not afraid of what her family might think of her when she would choose Alex for real this time.

There was still a lot of explaining from both sides. She was sure that they both knew that. But these upcoming hours they wouldn't spend their time explaining themselves. They would spend that time getting to know each other once again on an intimate level which they both missed so much over the years. You could say that they already started in prison but that didn't even scratch the surface of which they both knew their love was capable of.

Alex lay down beside Piper on her back and stared at the ceiling. Of course she wanted to be with Piper just as much as Piper wanted to be with Alex at this moment, maybe even more. But that didn't mean that she would be the first one to reach for Piper. It was Piper's furlough so in her mind Piper would be completely in charge of what they would be doing with their time together. So she waited patiently to see what Piper would do next.

Piper was still with her head first laying on the pillow. She wasn't in any hurry to move her body off of it because the pillow smelled exactly like Alex and she just wanted to remember every detail of that smell before she would go back to Litchfield tomorrow. "It smells like you." She finally lifted her head a little to look at the woman who was laying besides her.

"I'm sure it does Piper. I've been sleeping on it you know," she chuckled because she really didn't know how to act around Piper anymore. Piper went to sit on her knees and moved her body until she was hovering over Alex completely. She looked the older woman deeply in her green eyes before she laid her body on top of hers. She brought her face into the crook of Alex's neck and found that the smell that was uniquely Alex was even stronger here. "You smell good."

"You do too Pipes." Alex was still being careful with Piper. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist. "I missed you," Piper said to her. "I missed you too Pipes," Alex answered. Piper immediately knew that Alex didn't really understand what Piper fully meant to say with that. "No Alex, I mean that I have missed you so fucking much for so many years, and I'm so fucking tired of missing you. I don't want to do it anymore. I can't do it anymore. I know we still have a lot of shit between us that we need to attend to.. but I want you Alex, all of you. For real this time. No drugs, no WASPy family and no fiance in the way this time." She lifted herself to the level in which her face was hovering just above Alex's. "I really, really love you Alex. So what do you say?"

"I love you too, Piper Elizabeth Chapman. And yes.. I will be whatever you want me to be. Your lover, your girlfriend. One day I'll even be your fucking wife and even a mother to our children at some point. If that is still what you want. But I will never ever again be your mistress or anything like that. From now on; you are mine for real," she looked at the younger woman that was hovering above her. "And I am completely yours, okay? Everything that I am was completely yours from the day that I met you, and that has not changed."

"You got yourself a deal babe." She flipped them over so Alex was on top. "Now make me yours again." Piper brought her face closer to Alex's and she waited for the older woman to close the gap between them. It would be their first kiss since Piper told Alex that she chose Larry. After all that's happened after that it seemed like a lifetime ago. All Piper knew was that she would put her everything in this kiss. Tonight she would show Alex Vause just how much she meant to her.

She heard herself repeat the words she once said to Larry just before she surrendered herself. "Please just fuck me, Alex." This seemed to take Alex aback. For the past month she had dreamed those words almost unstoppable but when she heard them they didn't sound quite right to her. Fucking is what they had mostly done in prison. "We'll fuck later Pipes.." Piper seemed surprised by Alex's words. Alex smiled genuinely into Piper's neck and spoke again. "Right now I'm going to make love to you."

Piper could've sworn that that was the sappiest thing she ever heard Alex Vause say to her. When they were together all those years ago Piper knew that Alex loved her. She might have not known exactly how much and back then Alex wasn't an expert in telling Piper how much she meant to her, but still.. she knew that she meant a great deal to her. She was eager to find out what it would be like to be completely loved again by Alex after all those years.

And indeed. When she was finally naked Alex worshiped her body like nobody else could. Alex worshiped her body like she never did all those years ago. Alex worshiped her body like she hadn't really made love to Piper in eight years. She was soft, gentle, not rushed and completely overwhelmed herself by what Piper's whimpers, noises and begs did to her own body. After Piper nobody could get Alex's body to react like it did to Piper.

Alex tingled Piper's skin with a brush of her fingertips until the blonde woman was squirming beneath her. When Piper told the older woman that she couldn't handle the anticipation any longer Alex peppered her whole body in kisses and didn't leave an inch of her body untouched by her mouth and tongue. When Piper was again squirming underneath her she knew that she really should take this up a notch. She still hadn't touched the parts of Piper where she knew the blonde woman needed her the most. And quite frankly she couldn't keep herself much longer from touching those parts.

She wanted to taste the younger woman but then again she couldn't tear herself away from those blue eyes and those gorgeous light pink lips. So she decided to bring Piper to an orgasm with her fingers first. Clearly Piper was thankful for it because she kept kissing Alex's lips with more force when Alex's thin, long fingers came in contact with the silky heat between her legs. For a few minutes Alex just kept sliding her middle finger through the moisture and it was nearly driving Piper insane. She needed more, so much more but knew that if she begged for it Alex would only postpone the contact she needed the most.

You could say that teasing Piper wasn't exactly the way to make love but for Alex it was. She knew she could bring the younger woman to a much higher level when she would just tease her the right way. She wasn't going to torture her tonight though. In the early days of their relationship she liked to figure out just how much she could tease Piper before she really couldn't take it anymore. Before she would almost cry in pain for the fact that she needed to cum so badly.

So when again she felt Piper squirming underneath her and her whimpers became more audible she slowly entered Piper with her middle finger. She figured that Piper deserved some release from the teasing that she was providing her with. Up until this point they were still just lazily kissing in sync before Alex pushed her tongue into the younger girl's mouth and at the same time she entered her with two fingers this time.

Piper growled in response. Alex closed her mouth and Piper could feel the older woman smirking against her lips. "I thought you were going to make love to me and not fuck me Vause? I personally think that implies a little less teasing and a lot more from your mouth babe."

Alex again smiled against Piper's lips and pecked them before her mouth moved further south. On her journey south she placed open mouth kisses all over Piper's abs. She always loved the way they flexed when her back arched from the bed whenever they would fuck or make love. She kept moving lower in record speed all of the sudden and in no time she was hovering above Piper's pussy waiting just one single moment to say something before she dove in. "As you wish, princess."

 **A/N**

 **So… this became a lot more sappy than I originally had in mind for this story. But hey, apparently I was in a sappy mood and the words just seemed to shoot out of my fingers. Decided to make this one a two-parter. Does that make you happy? Hope you all like it! Keep reviewing people!**


	5. Chapter 4 - part two

_**What if Piper and Alex both ended up buying liquor in Queens on Piper's furlough?**_

 **Previously…**

 _Alex again smiled against Piper's lips and pecked them before her mouth moved further south. On her journey south she placed open mouth kisses all over Piper's abs. She always loved the way they flexed when her back arched from the bed whenever they would fuck or make love. She kept moving lower in record speed all of the sudden and in no time she was hovering above Piper's pussy waiting just one single moment to say something before she dove in. "As you wish, princess."_

* * *

 **Part two**

Alex couldn't help but moan out loud after her first taste of Piper again. She sucked Piper's outer lips into her mouth before she used her tongue to spread her lips further to lick a straight line from her tight hole to her clit. Piper was already wet beyond believe so Alex could really relish in how her former girlfriend tasted. "Fuck babe, I missed this." Piper was also moaning. "Ugh, yes me too Alex but just keep going okay?!" They were supposed to be making love but their deprive from fucking for this long made them both quite desperate for a simple but good fuck first. They still have time to worship each other's bodies more later.

"Yeah, yeah. Give a girl a little time to enjoy you after not tasting you for so long." To make her point Piper moved her hand to the back of Alex's head and pushed her face into her pussy more. They were rough. There wasn't anything romantic about this fuck between the two women. They were both desperate for each other and that was clear from the way that they were both taking what they needed.

Alex took from Piper what she wanted by pushing her tongue into the tight hole of Piper's pussy to taste her essence direct from the source and Piper was taking from Alex what she needed by moving her hips so that she was practically trying to fuck herself on Alex's tongue. Piper was always so eager for Alex and the older woman was glad to realize that that didn't change over all those years.

Alex tried to chuckle even though from this angle that was pretty hard and even though Piper didn't see Alex's face she knew that if she looked at her the brunette would still try to sport a smirk now. During the moans Piper tried to get out a few words. "You're always so full of yourself Alex."

That didn't give her the reaction which she hoped for. Alex stopped fucking Piper immediately. She moved her body so she was hovering over the blonde and sported a perfect smirk right into Piper's face. "Why did you fucking stop Alex, God no just don't stop!"

"You said something about being so full of myself woman. Do you really think I'm going to keep fucking you if you think that little of me? If I'm so full of myself why do you need me anyway huh?"

It was like no time had passed between the two. When they were together the first time they had a lot of types of fucking. There was the angry fuck which usually took place when Alex was flirting with mules and Piper got jealous. There was the sad fuck when Alex took the flirting too far for real and Piper broke down completely. A lot of the time they made love though. Even though Alex's exterior was always pretty bad ass and she acted like she didn't give a fuck, Piper always knew better. Alex most of the time was better in Piper's presence except for at the end.

This type of fuck wasn't any of those above. This type of fuck was the one that they both enjoyed the most. They used to fuck like this when their relationship was booming they didn't have a care in the world. They enjoyed this type of banter during those fucks and weren't afraid to hurt each other with words or be rough with actions because they knew that in the end they loved each other. They were in love and nobody could do a damn thing about it.

Now though they still had a lot of things to figure out together but besides that it was like that old feeling never went away. They just had to find it deep within themselves and allow it to move back to the surface. And apparently they allowed it.

"You really want me to beg here don't you? Well get over yourself already because I'm not going to do that Alex. Do not pretend that I'm the only one enjoying this."

Alex was still hovering over the blonde and her lips were practically touching Piper's lips. Even when they talked during sex they liked to still be able to touch each other like this. The closeness of it all gave them both comfort, especially because after tonight they didn't know when they would see each other again. But still they chose not to talk about that until it was absolutely necessary and that wouldn't be for another few hours and another few rounds of sex or making love.

The banter was fun and all but Piper was right. Alex really didn't want to deny herself to taste Piper any longer so she pecked her lips shortly to move on to her other lips a little more down to the south. "You're right babe." She moved downwards Piper's body without her lips never fully losing touch with the younger girl's skin. Earlier she made a note to herself that this night she would do everything in her power to remember every inch of Piper's soft skin. As if she couldn't already dream her from head to toe. Even in their years apart when Alex at her worst sometimes tried to forget Piper altogether she couldn't. The most vivid memories came in flashes at the least expected moments but were so very detailed that they drove Alex nearly insane sometimes.

In those moments she could see Piper so very vividly but just like Piper when she tried to remember the way she smelled or the way that her skin tasted she could almost reach it but never fully. It frustrated her to no end and even though they weren't on the best terms at first in prison when she caught her first glimpse of Piper it was like her whole body came to life again for the first time in eight years. When Piper walked by the first time her nose thrills filled with the unique smell of Piper that she missed so much over the years. Right after she retreated to her own bunk because she couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Back then they hadn't even spoken. In fact as she remembers it just now she realizes that Piper hadn't even known she was in Litchfield too. It was before she confronted Piper outside. It was before Piper yelled at her and after it got a lot worse before it got better and then it got worse again.

During her trip down memory lane Alex was moving her lips over Piper's skin and alternated between kisses and spoken words against her skin. "You" she kissed Piper's collarbone "are" she kissed her just above her right breast "totally" she flicked her nipple with her tongue "right about that Pipes." She brought her mouth back towards Piper's nipple immediately before the younger woman that was writhing beneath her would give her a snarky comment again. She straddled the blonde and brought her other hand up to play with Piper's left nipple. She circled around it with her fingertips by using feather light touches and just when Piper was about to curse at Alex to get her to work a little faster Alex wrapped her lips around her left rock hard nub which she was torturing a few seconds ago.

Piper was the most impatient person she had ever met. And not just in a sexual way but that impatient Piper was definitely her favorite. Piper could never get enough but also could never get it fast enough. While Alex liked to endless tease women she brought this thing to a whole new level with Piper. She knew Piper would get off that much better and harder when she would tease her but Piper was about the most annoying person on earth to be teasing. Within a few touches and teases she was complete putty in Alex's hands and was writhing and wining underneath her. But the one thing Piper hated to do was to beg Alex and exactly that was what Alex wanted to hear before she would give in to Piper.

It was the weirdest combination. How could somebody be so impatient but so incompetent to beg for it? Of course Alex almost always finds a way to get the words 'please' and 'Alex' out of Piper in the same sentence. She was just that good. She knew it. Piper wasn't totally wrong when she called Alex full of herself. But in their most honest moments even Piper would sometimes admit that Alex had indeed every right to be so full of herself when it came to sex.

Alex would almost never admit this to Piper but the blonde was pretty good to say the least in the sack. She could get reactions out of Alex that no woman ever could before and after Piper, fucking someone never felt the same to Alex. It was never enough. Nobody was ever enough. But then again nobody was ever Piper. Call it sad or call it sappy but it was as true as it still is today. Nobody would be ever enough for Alex Vause since the moment she met Piper Elizabeth Chapman in that bar. And after tonight Alex swore to herself that nobody ever got to try to be better than Piper Chapman. This was it. She was it and after tonight she would let nothing or nobody get in the way of that.

She was moving her lips lower and lower over Piper's body and the blonde couldn't stop moving underneath her. "Piper could you just lay fucking still so that I can fuck you properly. Like you asked me to by the way." Even though she was straddling the younger woman underneath her Piper still managed to wiggle her legs a little and move her upper body. To get Piper to stop moving she brought her mouth up to kiss Piper again and at the same time she grabbed her wrists and held them captive above her head.

"But Alex.. How are you going to fuck me properly when you're holding my arms with one hand and you're straddling me so you're definitely not capable to put your mouth to good use now are you?" Piper was talking in that annoying tone of hers like she was some kind of shy dumb blonde.

"God, you're such a brat sometimes do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's get started then shall we?"

"Yes."

"Yes what Piper?"

"Yes, let's get started Alex."

"You know that is not what I want to hear from you right now Piper."

Even though Alex promised to make love to Piper and it kind of started as such she sure as hell was going to finish this one as a fuck. She brought her free hand between her own legs and moved a little backwards so she could reach Piper's wetness this way.

"What did you say about me not being able to fuck you like this?"

"No.. no, that's not what I said Alex. I said that you were not capable of putting your mouth to good use this way." Piper couldn't even finish that sentence properly before Alex entered her again with two fingers at the same time. She brought her mouth towards Piper's lips and pushed her tongue inside Piper's mouth without waiting for her to grant permission of any kind. She knew Piper wanted it though. She always did.

Alex could literally feel the younger woman dripping all over her hand. She stopped the kiss to be able to give Piper an answer to her earlier statement. "Is this what you call not putting my mouth to good use, babe? Because if it is please tell me and I will stop immediately. A little like I did earlier but then I won't start again right after Piper. We can just you know.. Go to sleep, call it a night. Spoon a little maybe?" Alex was smirking because she knew that she had Piper where she wanted her now.

"God no, Alex please just fuck me."

"YES! See, I knew I could make you beg. You say you've changed so much over the past years but you really didn't. You are still my Pipes. My impatient but adorable and fucking sexy as hell Pipes."

"Fine. You win. I begged. Now can we please get back to the fucking again? I still haven't had an orgasm yet Alex, and I've been in your apartment for like an hour. You say that you haven't changed over the years but apparently you did. Before prison you would have already fucked me senseless for like way too many times by now."

Alex smiled warmly at Piper and moved her lips back to the younger woman's mouth. She closed the gap between them once again and at the same time she started moving the two fingers that were already inside Piper. This time she didn't give Piper a chance to say anything snarky because she would make sure that Piper had an orgasm within the next minute. She knew she could so she did. She knew Piper wanted it so she would obey.

Alex Vause wouldn't obey anything or anyone. That is what everyone else would say about the bad ass former drug importer.. but if you asked Piper Chapman that same question she would answer it differently. Because Alex Vause in the end would always obey Piper. She would do anything for Piper. Sure sometimes she would say shitty things before she did it or she would protest in any way she could but in the end she would always give in to the love of her life.

Piper realized that in their relationship Alex sure as hell wasn't the only one who made mistakes. She was WASPy and even though she wouldn't like to admit it she knew she acted like a true princess from time to time. She knew that Alex would do anything for her and she made good use of that sometimes. And the one time that Alex asked her to do something in return. Not carrying the drug money because obviously the brunette was in the wrong with that one.. but the staying with her when her mother died even if it would be just as a friend.. she should have done that. Even though Piper was leaving because she already gave Alex everything she had back then, and she just didn't get back what she put in.. not even by half. She should have obeyed Alex back then. And she would regret that she didn't for the rest of her life.

She would regret it even though right now she was laying underneath that same woman. She would regret it even though they promised each other that this time it would be different. She would regret it forever because that decision resulted in eight years without this woman. Eight years without the love of her life. Eight years that they would never get back.

Some people might say that breaking up back then was for the best. That if it wasn't for that day they wouldn't have made it anyway because they were too young, stupid, foolishly and recklessly in love. So if it wasn't for that day it would have been another time where they would've just stopped being Alex's Piper and Piper's Alex.

Still Piper couldn't let go. She wasn't sure if she was ever able to let go. But maybe that would exactly be the reason that their relationship would last this time. She still had to go back to prison in the morning and that meant being without Alex for the following months to come. Sure it would be torture and painful and sad all in one but if she got out and Alex would be waiting for her to start their new lives together. Wouldn't all of it been worth it?

Piper felt Alex's fingers move further inside of her and when Alex pulled them out almost all the way, before Piper could whine she pushed them back in her again. Alex moved her lips from Piper's mouth to her right nipple and she sucked the hardened peak into her mouth. Alex flicked her tongue over and around Piper's nipple and moaned at the satisfaction that it was giving her to be able to do this to the younger woman again without having to be careful about being busted.

Piper's breasts weren't big. Not even in the slightest. Not like her own. But to Alex, Piper's tits were perfect. They were small, perky and her nipples always stood up proud for their admirer which in this case was Alex. Which to all honesty has always been Alex.

Alex wrapped her lips around Piper's nipple once more and before she sucked on it she let her tongue slide against the underside of the hardened nub. "Ugh fuck Alex. Like that - ugh - Alex." Alex smirked. She knew Piper liked it that way. Even if she tried to forget she couldn't. She remembered all the ways Piper liked to be fucked. She remembered all the ways that Piper liked to fuck her. She specifically remembers that Piper gets beyond turned on when she hovers her pussy above her face. The blonde was always so greedy when Alex exposed herself to her that way. It wasn't that often because even though technically Alex was on top this way she always felt way too vulnerable for her liking.

After she makes Piper cum she definitely plans on offering herself to Piper that way. She knows it would make the blonde beyond happy and that's all she cares about right now. Besides, prison food isn't all that, and because of it Piper will probably literally cum from Alex's taste in her mouth. Not that in that department Alex was as confident as she was normally when it came to sex. When Alex fucked a girl it didn't mean that they would get the chance to fuck her also. And even if they did they certainly wouldn't be doing it with their mouth and tongue. That all changed when she met Piper. Nobody could make her cum like Piper did with her mouth. Piper loved eating Alex out. She always did but particularly fucking her in that way grew on her when Alex told her something in the beginning of their relationship all those years ago.

It pleased Piper very much to know that not all the women that Alex has slept with had the privilege of really tasting her. Alex was cocky and sometimes arrogant when it came to sex. Mostly before she met Piper. She made no secret of her love for sex and she was always honest when Piper would ask her questions about it. So Piper knew that Alex had fucked a lot of girls before she met her. So it took Piper by surprise when Alex told her that not all of those girls fucked Alex too. And the women that did usually used their fingers because Alex wouldn't let them fuck her otherwise. The women that did taste Alex.. she could count those women on one hand.

She knew she was Piper's first.. at least in the 'sex with women' department and she wanted the younger woman to feel special like she did when she became Piper's first. This was the only way Alex knew how to offer something like that to her in return. In Alex's mind it didn't compare though but Piper thought otherwise. She was beyond happy when Alex enlightened her about this little detail. It made her greedy and horny and very determined in pleasing Alex as often as she could with her mouth. Piper was always a girl that went for straight A's and in this department she was no different. If Alex could count those women on one hand she was definitely going to be the best and most memorable. She would do everything to make that happen. What she didn't know back then was that she didn't even have to make an effort to make that happen. She was already the best before she even got the chance to taste Alex.

She made Alex feel something for her. Alex already felt something for her and Piper hadn't even gotten the chance to fuck her properly. She felt something from the moment she saw Piper in that bar. She felt something more when she got to talk to the younger woman and because of that she made the decision to bring Piper home and cheat on Sylvie. Even though Alex was by no means used to be bound to someone.. she wasn't keen to cheat on Sylvie also. But with Piper it was like she had no choice. She had to. She couldn't keep herself from doing it even if she tried her hardest. She was drawn to Piper from the moment their eyes met and nobody or no one could do a damn thing about it.

She was completely lost by the time she first fucked Piper. She wasn't a fan of fucking straight girls but with Piper it was a plus. It turned her on even more. She was very satisfied by the fact that she would be the first woman to be inside of Piper, with either her fingers or her tongue. It made her horny and possessive and it came with a bunch of other feelings that she had never felt before. Later she figured out that those feelings were admiration and jealousy. From that moment on she didn't want to think about Piper being with somebody else and certainly not if that somebody else would be a guy.

All the while Alex was still moving her long slender fingers into the girl beneath her and her mouth was still latched to Piper's nipple. When she moved down her other free hand to give Piper's clit the attention it truly needed, she knew Piper was close. To increase the stimulation even more she moved her mouth towards her left nipple that had been neglected pretty much until now. She knew it would be extra sensitive this way and that it would probably bring Piper over the edge immediately. She was ready for the blonde to cum because she was ready to expose her own dripping cunt in full view for Piper by placing both of her knees at one side of Piper's face. When her tongue slid around Piper's left nipple she felt the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers but still Piper managed to keep herself from cumming. She knew the blonde was doing this because she never wanted this feeling to end and if Alex wasn't as selfish and desperate for her own release right now she would've done anything in her power to postpone Piper's release some more. She knew though that if she would enlighten Piper about the reason why she wanted her to cum at this very moment, Piper would most definitely cum for her then.

She pressed a little harder onto Piper's clit while she moved her mouth to her earlobe. She sucked it into her mouth before she let it go with a pop to whisper in her ear in the most dirty, low and husky tone she could manage. "Cum for me Piper so that you can suck my dripping cunt into your mouth baby. I know you want to taste me. And I want you to so bad. Please babe cum so that I can cum in your mouth baby." And as expected.. that was all it took. Piper let out a loud groan and Alex felt and saw Piper's body shaking due to her orgasm. Alex heard the fucks and Alex's coming from those beautiful pink lips she loved so much.

While Piper was coming down from her high Alex was very anxious to make good on the promise she just made Piper. She wanted to move her body immediately so that Piper could use her mouth to drink up the wetness she already spilled for Piper while fucking her. And it was quite an amount. But still her desire to make sure that Piper was okay and to make sure that she knew how much she meant to her was more important. Piper was on furlough, in her crappy apartment in Queens and she knew it had to be hard for the blonde to overcome her anger towards Alex. To just be here and love her while she could. To not just scream at her in anger and talk about what the future had to hold for them.

She would let the rest of the night go the way Piper wanted. If she wanted to talk, they'd talk. If she wanted to fuck, they'd fuck. And if she just wanted to sleep and cuddle. She was more than happy to oblige. Even if that meant not getting off herself. It would be worth it. She moved her finger under the younger girl's chin and forced her to open her blue eyes and look up at her. "I love you Piper. I want you to know that whatever happens… I love you."

 **A/N**

 **So here is part two! I hope it lives up to your expectations. First of all I want to thank you all so much for the reviews on the first part! Really kept me motivated to write the second part! Still though I feel like I'm not quite ready with this story. I'm thinking about turning this two-parter into another story. These two chapters will be the first chapters for this story but I kind of feel like this has potential for more chapters from the point when Piper and Alex are both out of prison, starting their lives together. Let me know what you think?! Suggestions are also very welcome!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**What if Piper's leaving Alex in Paris turns out to end a little differently?**_

It was anger and adrenaline that made her walk through the front door of their apartment in Paris. She was so angry with her for choosing the cartel over her, once again. It was actually still quite hard to wrap her head around. She figured that when it would come to it, Alex would choose her above anything else. But she was wrong.

Boy was she wrong.. She never should've carried that suitcase full of money in the first place. That's where it all went wrong. Where everything went to hell. After that she always felt like another possibility to Alex. Like some sort of safety net. If any of her mules weren't available. There was always the good old possibility of perfect Piper who would never say no to Alex Vause.

So when Alex asked if she wanted to make a quick trip to Istanbul, and she realized what kind of trip it would be, something snapped. Something snapped inside her brain and even Alex telling her that her mother just died didn't fix that snap in her head. She couldn't think straight. She just knew she had to get out. If she wouldn't get out now, she never would. So she left.

It wasn't until she was back home, staying at Polly's, that she realized what a complete asshole she was to Alex before she left. Right before she left two major things happened, which both stood completely on itself. She should've stayed with Alex as a friend or something. Or at least should've helped her with the arrangements for her mother's funeral. She knew Diane for God's Sake. No, she loved Diane, and she knew the woman loved her like she was her own daughter. This was no way to pay her respects to her.

Piper figured that Alex wasn't that far behind her. She also had to get back to the States for her mother. Think of it now: she should have offered her seat on the plane to Alex. It didn't matter to her that she would spend a day longer in Paris, just as long as Alex was out of her sight for the next couple of hours. What was she saying? For the next couple of years. She already knew that _that_ was what it would take for her to get over Alex. If even that was enough. She hoped it would be. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the foreseeable future. Because she knew she would spend it hurting.

And it wasn't until much later that she would comprehend how much hurting she had to endure by staying away from Alex. Because even though she had made an appearance in her life once again. That's right. Piper manned up and tried to be her friend through this horrible time, she didn't expect it to be even harder to keep seeing her and at the same time to not see her at all.

They weren't together. They saw each other almost every day ever since Piper grabbed her phone and crawled back to Alex like a little puppy. Even if it was only for the time being.. And the fact that they weren't together, couldn't be more clear.

She knew Alex was grateful to her that she finally came around some, but the older woman did nothing to show it. She made Piper's life a living hell by not acknowledging her at all, even if she was standing right next to her waiting for people to pay their respects to both Alex and Piper, because they were too oblivious to the fact that they had fallen apart.

Polly was there, eyeing Piper the whole time, which didn't help at all. Because even then she already felt that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by leaving Alex. Not because what Alex did for a living was wrong, or the way she treated Piper in the months before the breakup weren't fucked up. Because they were. She knew that. Those were the reasons that made her leave. But that didn't mean that all of this felt like a huge mistake to the blonde. Because when she looked at the person next to her, she saw the woman that she loved, loves with all of her heart, and she just couldn't see that ending any time soon, if at all.

"Alex, can you at least acknowledge that I'm a person? Standing here.. talking to you?"

"I know that you're here Piper. You've paid your debts. You don't owe me anything. You can go now."

"What if I don't want to?" Her brain was once again fucking with her. Doubting to take all of her words back and just fall back into this routine with Alex.

"What do you mean what if you don't want to Piper? You've made it pretty fucking clear what you don't want. Which is me. So why are you still here?"

They were mumbling under their breaths because people were still coming around paying their respects.

"That is not at all true Al, and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. If you would just think about it you do. I loved you. I love you Alex. YOU, that is all I ever wanted, ever asked for. But you made me out to be some stupid mule that was only interested in how many gifts you gave me. You made us out to be cheap Alex. You acted like we didn't matter. Like I didn't matter to you anymore. And I guess now I know I really don't."

Alex let the words sunk in before she responded this time.

"You know that I love you." Was the thing she came up with after a few minutes. Luckily the room was now quiet and it was the both of them still standing there.

"I know. At least I thought I did at one point. The last couple of months though Alex.. I didn't feel loved by you."

"By you? What does that mean?"

"Jesus Alex. Is that all that you got from that?"

"Who did you feel loved by then?"

"You're such a horses ass did you know that?"

"I'm an horses ass?"

"Yes, you are. If you think that I was even capable of being interested in someone else.. When did I ever give you reason to believe that? Maybe I should ask you that question. Because I wasn't the one with my hands over all those fucking girls every weekend Alex. THAT WAS YOU."

"That was my job Piper. You knew that from the moment we first met. Don't even try to make me feel guilty about that Pipes."

"You know what Al? Here's what you should do. Try to stand in my shoes for a couple of moments, and think about what you would feel like if it was the other way around. I do not only mean the mules. I mean I hate them, but I could deal with them. I learned to deal with them. I did deal with them. What I couldn't deal with was you turning me into one of them. Treating me like one of them."

Her eyes were pointed to the floor right now. Sad that after all this time together Alex didn't get her. She could see right through her, she stated proudly all the time. But now? It was like they didn't even know each other.

"I honestly want to know what was going on with you the last couple of months Alex. I was too afraid to ask earlier. Too afraid of the truth. Afraid that you would acknowledge my deepest fears. Fears of you not loving me anymore. But in the end it didn't matter anymore. Your actions spoke louder than words. And yes it drove me away, but it was not because I didn't love you anymore Alex. In fact it was the opposite. I loved you too much. I love you too much."

"I was so afraid that you would leave me. It blind sighted me to the point where I didn't see another way than to leave you instead. To leave you before you would leave me, and I was left with what? My complete and utter love for you that would go as far as eventually becoming one of your mules. Because if I wouldn't have left I would've caved Al. I would have caved and what then? What if you really would see me as one of them? What would keep you from fucking the rest of them for real besides me?"

Alex is just looking right in front of her. Too dumbfounded from what she was hearing.

"I never cheated on you Piper. Not once."

"I know that Alex. But don't you see? I wanted to leave you before I would remember you as my cheating ex-girlfriend. I wanted to remember you as my Alex. The Alex that loved me so beautifully while I could still remember you treating me like that. And it felt like it was already slipping away. Slipping from my mind but mostly slipping from your behavior. I couldn't wait any longer Al. You were slipping so far away from me. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"You could've talked to me Piper. Could've told me what you are telling me now for instance."

"Oh come off of it Alex. You were never there. When should I have said something? When you were slipping into our bed in the middle of the night? Or when you were crawling out of it in the late afternoon because the rest of the morning you were too out of it to be woken up by anything? Don't forget that even then you didn't have time for me. You were just crawling out of bed to leave the room again and it went on and on Al. Can you even remember the last time we had sex? Or the last time you took me anywhere except to one of your meetings watching you flirt or laugh with the big bosses? Because I certainly can't."

Alex couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out. They were the last ones still there and wouldn't be getting anywhere with this conversation. Piper was still ventilating everything that was wrong about their relationship and all Alex could think about was how the good moments between them made her feel. How that was still how she felt about Piper. She refused to remember them as anything different.

She went back to her hotel where she and Piper had a room right next to each other. They could visit each other through an adjoined door that wouldn't lock. Meant as some sort of family room, where the parents could check on their kids but still have some privacy. It had the same function for them though. Piper wanted to be able to check on Alex at all times. Like she was some little kid. She loathed the fact earlier today, but saw the positive side of it right now.

It was the middle of the night and she has had time to think about everything that Piper said to her. She didn't want to admit to any of it, but couldn't avoid it any longer either. She knew Piper was right. Deep inside she knew she was right. She couldn't stop thinking of one thing in particular. 'Can you even remember the last time we had sex?' She tried to remember, she really did. Tried to pinpoint it to the exact date, time, place, position and feeling during it. Piper was right. She couldn't. She was mixing up different times and different places and even during she knew that something about these memories in her mind weren't adding up. That was because none of those times she was playing in her mind were indeed that last time.

This wasn't how it all was supposed to go down. Her and Piper no longer an item and she can't even remember their last time being intimate to hold on to. She needed to be able to hold on to that at least.

So if she couldn't remember their last time. She would initiate another last time. She would create a new last time by entering through that adjoined door and accompany Piper in her room. She was cocky enough to believe that Piper would allow her back into bed. After everything that happened this afternoon she knew that Piper still loves her fiercely. And even though she tells herself that she is sneaking in for that last time, she actually hopes that by opening up to Piper herself there might still be a little chance to mend what has been broken between them.

Piper was fast asleep with her childhood bunny in her hand next to her head. Alex laughed to herself. She hasn't seen that bunny ever since one of the first sleepovers between them. Piper was always bringing that horrible bunny everywhere until she replaced it with big bunny Alex, so to speak. Seeing Piper again with that bunny made her want to rip it out of her hands, throw it out of the window and replace it with herself once again. It was again a reminder of the situation between them right now.

It didn't stop her from crawling under the covers by the back of the bed and this way making her way upwards to Piper. Careful not to wake her up immediately but also not touching her too softly because she was technically touching the woman without consent right now. She wanted Piper to realize what she was doing. She wanted Piper. So when she was at eye level with the woman, hanging right above her she whispered her name to wake her up. She kissed her face all over and kept whispering her name until she woke up.

"Al, is that you?"

Alex just chuckled first. "Yes, idiot. I know we just broke up but do you already expect somebody else to crawl into your bed like this?"

In Piper's sleeping state of mind she automatically wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and didn't give her any sign that she wanted to woman to move off of her.

"Al, what are you doing here," she asked the older woman while she let her keep going with the kisses on her jaw.

"I've thought about what you said.."

"And?"

"You're right."

"About what?"

"I can't remember our last time."

"Alex if that's the only thing you got from that conversation."

"Pipes, let me finish please."

"I can't remember our last time and as much as I don't like to admit it, that's a sign for everything and anything that you told me this afternoon. It tells me that indeed I didn't pay enough attention to you, and I wasn't home or there for you nearly enough. But Piper I do love you. I love you so much, and not being with your hurts so fucking much Pipes. I don't know what to do. I need you Piper."

Piper relented a little at hearing this. She lifted her face up a little as a sign for Alex to keep going. To keep kissing her, still everywhere but her face because the brunette still had a lot to explain before they traveled this road again.

"What do you need me for Alex?"

"Everything. Don't you understand Piper? I can't do this without you."

"I'm here. I'm your friend. I love Diane. I told you already, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"That is not what I mean Pipes, kid. I love you. Anything.. Everything.. It doesn't mean a thing without you."

She kisses Piper on her lips and she isn't afraid that _that_ is something that Piper doesn't want. She knows that she does and she feels that she is on the right track here. She needs to get Piper back. She sees everything clearly now. It all doesn't mean a thing if Piper isn't right beside her. The cartel, the money. What does it all matter when Piper isn't there? How could she be so stupid and put her relationship on the line like this.

"You're not going anywhere kid. I won't let you," she whispers while she travels her hand into Piper's boxers and feels that she is already wet, warm and ready for her.

"Jesus fuck, baby," Alex groans as she feels Piper's wetness for her. "Piper, baby. If you don't want this you need to tell me now or I'm not able to stop."

"What do I need to want Alex?"

"Pipes, fuck. I don't know. This, us, me? I want you back baby, but if this is going to be a last fuck for you I'm still going to bury two fingers into you right now okay? You need to tell me something right now."

She bites Piper's neck softly to keep herself from burying these fingers into Piper the second she stops talking.

"Do it, Al."

Alex gives in immediately but is still a little distracted because Piper didn't say what she wanted specifically. Does this means that she gets another chance? Does it mean that this will be the last time that she is fucking Piper. She needs to know. She realizes now that she needs to know. Otherwise this last fuck will still not be remembered by her as a last fuck.

"Pipes, I need more. Is this the last time I'm going to fuck you or are you giving me another chance here kid? I need to know. I need you kid, please?!"

She realizes she is begging at this point but she doesn't give a fuck. All she cares about now is getting Piper back. She needs an opening and if she can fuck Piper into one, she's going for it. Piper just has to say the word and she will drop everything.

"Ahh Alex, baby. We can't just fuck our way out of everything you know. This doesn't solve anything." She's saying it but not believing it herself while Alex is bringing her higher and higher.

Alex is done playing coy. She needs Piper. She needs her now and she needs her for the rest of her life. It's as simple as that. "I'll drop everything. I'll tell them I want out."

Piper sits up immediately. "What, Al? Can you even do that. I mean.. That's everything I want but.. I mean, will you be safely able to do that?"

"Of course I need to think it through Piper. But I think I'll be able to get out safely. I've been in the cartel long enough. If I play my cards right I believe Kubra will allow me an early pension. So.. does this mean that this won't be my last time fucking you?"

"Jesus Alex."

"What? I need to fucking know Piper. Because if this is the last time I'll better make sure that you know that I love you, and you won't forget it ever. But if this isn't the last time… I'm going to fuck you so hard right now that you won't be able to walk tomorrow and the loving part comes after, okay? So you just tell me which one of the two it will be."

"Fuck me hard, Vause."

"Your wish is my command princess."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So.. it's been a while but here's another 'what if' story. If you guys have any suggestions… Please let me know.**


End file.
